Epilogo
by ReginaBane
Summary: Iba a replicar, a protestar, a decirle que deje de decir tonterías, a pedirle a Alec que le hiciera cerrar su boca. Pero cuando gire a verlo… yo fui el que quedo sin palabras.


Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me había envuelto totalmente en un rollo que no tenía que ver nada conmigo.

La guerra contra Sebastián.

Mis pies cobraron vida cuando aquella bruja (con la que actualmente compartía cama) me informó que unos cazadores de sombras y sus amigos iban a enfrentar al vengativo Sebastián y su ejército.

Esto no me hubiera sorprendido del todo si Katrina no me hubiera detallado a un cazador en particular.

"_También escuche de un ojiazul, todos apuestan a que morirá en batalla, hasta un amigo mío le escucho decir que ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir viviendo. ¿Puedes creerlo? "_

Eso bastó para uniformarme, abrir un portal en mi pequeño loft en Londres siguiendo la dirección de la muchacha, y salir del que, por un tiempo, fue mi escondite.

La guerra ya había tomado inicio para cuando había llegado.

Podía ver a un muy brillante ricitos con su joven pelirroja queriendo llegar a donde se encontraba el mismísimo clon de Valentine.

Podía ver como un látigo blanco cortaba el aire… y también algunas cabezas. Y podía ver como un castaño vampiro aniquilaba a quien osaba acercársela.

Podía ver una jauría de lobos desgarrando cazadores por doquier y como los cazadores les desgarraban a ellos sin piedad.

Podía ver como una cabellera de fuego mas adulta luchaba a la par con una Isabelle mayor.

Y también pude ver como un ojiazul disparaba flechas sin control como una máquina, concentrándose en la batalla, pero a la misma como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, desde lo alto de una colina. Y lo que hubiera preferido nunca ver, fue como una daga perdida aterrizaba justo en su pecho. Ahí, donde se encontraba el corazón.

Pude ver como sus zafiros se abrían de par en par por el terror, como dirigía su mirada hacia la empuñadura sangrante y vi como caía, como un ángel, de lo alto de la colina.

Pude oír gritos de todas partes, tanto femeninos como masculinos.

Pude ver como dos salvajes cabelleras negras corrían hacia él con el pánico evidente en sus ojos, pero los secuaces de Sebastián no se lo permitieron.

Pude ver como la bella Isabelle clavaba sus grises ojos en mí mandándome una súplica legible en cualquier idioma. _"Sálvalo"._

Pude sentir como corría, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho; y sentí frio, mucho frio.

Cuando logre alcanzarlo, tembloroso me arrodille, examinándolo. Primero viendo a un pacifico Alec durmiendo con la suave luz de la luna iluminando su bello rostro, como abría sus ojos y me sonreía murmurándome un suave _buenos días_; pero después vi a un muy pálido Alec, sangrando sin parar y con la mirada fija en mi. Tímidamente hiso una mueca, que pronto capte como una sonrisa.

-Hey- susurro débil, con la voz entrecorta y con lagrimas en las mejillas. Al limpiarlas me di cuenta que eran mías.

-Hey- mi voz sonó tan pobre que hasta yo me sorprendí.

-Te encontré. Por fin logre encontrarte- ensancho mas su sonrisa, ajeno a la realidad.

-Sí, mi amor, lo hiciste.

-Ahora podremos estar nuevamente juntos- sus ojos se iluminaron y me fue imposible no soltar un sollozo.

-Claro que sí, pero primero déjame curarte- Dije al tiempo que le arranchaba esa endemoniada daga y ponía mis manos a trabajar. Pero unas más suaves me obligaron a parar.

-Estaremos juntos siempre- esta vez estaba serio.

-Sin duda cielo, pero tengo que parar la sangre.

-Tu estarás aquí- señalo su corazón, ignorando mis palabras- Y yo estaré aquí… por siempre- señalo mi corazón volviendo a sonreír. En un acto reflejo cubrí su mano con la mía, entrelazando los dedos, situada aun en mi corazón.

-¿Por qué esto me suena a despedida? No lo hagas. Te lo prohíbo.

-Yo nunca podre despedirme de ti. Prométemelo, Magnus.

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No Alexander, no hasta que logre curarte- quise zafar su mano para volver a mi labor, pero él me la apretó aun mas fuerte impidiéndomelo.

-Por favor, solo prométemelo… y te dejare continuar- dijo con ojos suplicantes, aquellos ojos a los que nunca me pude negar. Ni mucho menos ahora. Esta vez, asentí con ganas.

-Te lo prometo. Te lo juro Alexander. Sabes que siempre te amare- dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima pero aun manteniendo esa sonrisa suya. Dejó de apretar su mano pero su mirada aun seguía en mi- La verdad es que nunca deje de amarte, mi vida- continúe mientras comenzaba a curarlo, pero sin soltar su mano y aun con la mirada en él- Haberme alejado de ti es la mayor estupidez que cometí en mis 800 años. Nunca aprenderé vivir sin ti. Hasta Presidente Miau te echa de menos, todas las noches duerme en tu almohada. Por eso, después de esta maldita guerra, volveremos a estar juntos, hasta el fin de nuestros días. Me volveré mortal, nos casaremos y hasta podremos tener una casita propia, donde tu desees, puede ser en Viena, Paris…- me interrumpí cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro. Volteé mi mirada y observe, asombrado a un Jace muy demacrado.

-Se ha ido, Magnus.- dijo mas apagado que nunca, sosteniéndose con fuerza su marca de Parabatai.

Al no comprender (o no aceptar) sus palabras vague mi mirada por el resto que nos miraba. Destrozados, tristes, prepotentes, atónitos, compasivos. Gente sin esperanza me observaba fijamente.

No pude entender el por qué. ¿Habrán perdido?

No eso no pudo suceder, porque todo estaba en calma, todos con sangre pero ninguno herido profundamente. Y lo más sorprendente, ninguno muerto.

_¿Ninguno?_

Preste más atención a la multitud.

Isabelle se encontraba desplomada en el suelo sollozando a más no poder, junto con Maryse que la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de eso, conteniendo su llanto en el cabello de su hija.

Clary era una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y compasión. Tapándose la boca con las dos manos, y las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones en sus mejillas.

Luke y Joselyn se miraban con intensidad, los dos con una cara de ¿_cómo esto pudo pasar?_

Simon me miraba con clara lástima, compadeciéndose de mí. ¿Por qué?

Jace cayó de rodillas aun sosteniéndose su runa con violencia y sosteniéndome la mano, esa la que estaba unida con la de Alec, con la misma fuerza.

-Déjalo ir…

¿Dejarlo ir? ¿A Alexander? Jamás.

Iba a replicar, a protestar, a decirle que deje de decir tonterías, a pedirle a Alec que le hiciera cerrar su boca. Pero cuando gire a verlo… yo fui el que quedo sin palabras.

Ahí seguía mi Alec, con sus zafiros aun viéndome, pero ya no había ni una pisca de brillo en ellos. Ya no tenían vida.

Todo encajó.

Mi Alec había muerto, desangrándose, sosteniéndome la mano y dándome su última mirada de amor.

Un amor que estúpidamente (y que por mas años se me avecinen, nunca me lo perdonaría) ignore.


End file.
